


The start of something

by orphan_account



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: Depression, M/M, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 15:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6382714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm jus gonna post as many chapters as I can today. Be prepared. I still have no idea where there is gonna lead.</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**No one needs you**

**You're the waste of oxygen that everyone is talking about**

**You are worthless to everyone**

**No one loves you**

These were the reoccurring thoughts that went through my mind daily. I am always the disappointment of the family. Thomas, my brother, was the only one who ever listened. He meant everything to me. He spent a lot of the time on the only computer that we could afford. My family was very poor, we can barely afford the tiny house we're living in now. The private school that I went to I was taken out of because I always got in trouble and it was too much money on my mother. Whenever I came home from school or a friend's house she'd always yell at me and start complain on how I didn't do something properly. I was so used to it by now that I eventually just ended up ignoring it. When I do come home though I just go straight to my room and just contemplate life. Like what would happen if I just ended everything right now? Would anyone even care. The only person that would give a damn would be my brother. I think I would be better off dead.


	2. Jack

Being in America is so different than being in Ireland. In Ireland the population is very little, and America is so big with so many people. I'm not used to how many people there are. The only reason I'm staying in America is because my parents are getting a divorce. I'm staying with my aunt in LA. I'm going to school tomorrow. I'm currently a senior in highschool and well, it sucks. I'm not at all planned for this year, everyone will think I'm weird because I'm from a different country. My aunt told me tonot worry though, she said everything would be fine. I hardly believe that. I can barely focus on school anyway, I mean my parents are getting a divorce. How am I supposed to focus? I just don't understand why they're seperating they're always so happy. Maybe I'm the problem. I don't think I am, I could be. OH GOD!!!!! WHAT IF I AM AND THEY JUST AREN'T TELLING ME?!?!?!?!?! Am I the one who ended their marriage? I hope not. Good job Jack youjustmade yourself paranoid. We just got home, we've been on the road for 1 hour, and the flight from Ireland was about 10 hrs. So you have an idea of how tired I am. I still have school tomorrow too. My week is gonna be awful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm jus gonna post as many chapters as I can today. Be prepared. I still have no idea where there is gonna lead.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work. I would really like feedback and whether or not I should continue. Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
